


Долгая история

by Bes_Fanatizma, WTF_Women_2018



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга [2]
Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Она победила, последний негритенок выжил и теперь ему ничего не угрожало. Можно было вернуться в дом... Или туда не стоило возвращаться?





	Долгая история

 

«Теперь я знаю правду».

Они с Ломбардом стояли друг напротив друга — только вдвоем на этом страшном острове.

Надо же, а ведь она ему почти поверила!

— Трюк с медведем получился просто загляденье, не каждому такое под силу? — усмехнулась Вера.

 

Она сама не представляла, что надеялась услышать в ответ. Выкручиваться и оправдываться ему больше незачем: они одни, он вооружен, она — нет. Можно спокойно выложить карты на стол. Хотя такой, как Ломбард, вряд ли станет свистящим шепотом рассказывать, как сначала заманил их всех сюда, а потом по очереди убивал; не будет хвастаться и требовать восторгаться своими гениальными планами (как это всегда делали злодеи в сказках и детективных романах).

Тот и не стал:

— Да, он был чертовски хорош! — только и сказал.

 

***

 

План спасения пришел в голову сам собой и поначалу показался безумным. Отнять оружие у человека, который мало того, что намного ее сильнее, так еще не раз попадал в переделки, а потому готов к любой неожиданности? Что могло быть глупее?!

 

Но ведь сработало же, сработало! Ломбард, как и многие до него, был уверен, что Вера — да и любая другая женщина — всего лишь беспомощная дурочка, которая шагу не сможет ступить без «сильного мужчины рядом». А она могла, всегда могла. Всегда полагалась только на себя, и эта привычка ни разу не подводила.

Разве что только однажды, когда...

Нет, только не сейчас! Нашла время думать о Хьюго!

 

Возможно, когда-нибудь потом ей будет сниться в кошмарах этот дурацкий остров. И тяжесть револьвера в руке, и то, как Ломбард до последней секунды пытался шутить, уговаривал ее, старался помешать. И его удивление, когда она все-таки выстрелила. Но сейчас она была жива — единственная из десяти попавших сюда. Она победила, последний негритенок выжил и теперь ему ничего не угрожало. Можно было возвращаться в пустой дом.

Нет, не пустой!

Вера снова и снова повторяла, что мертвых бояться незачем, что живые куда страшнее, а таких здесь больше не осталось. Но тело напрочь отказывалось подчиняться, ноги и шагу не желали делать туда, где за несколько дней случилось столько ужасного.

 

«Ну что же ты, глупая женщина! Ты устала, очень устала. Так ступай в дом, поужинай, выспись как следует — в последние дни это было непозволительной роскошью», — уговаривала она себя, а ноги точно к холодному песку приросли.

 

А может, и не стоило возвращаться? Море успокоилось, а значит, можно попытаться уплыть отсюда подальше. Добраться до берега. Еще вчера бушевал шторм, и о побеге думать нечего было, но сейчас — почему бы снова не положиться на себя? Она ведь и правда очень хорошо плавала!

Возможно, эта идея тоже была безумной. Вера усмехнулась: сегодня просто день безумных идей и таких же планов. Которые, тем не менее, не могли не сработать — в этом она была уверена.

 

Она сбросила туфли... Подумала немного, и юбка тоже отправилась на песок. Вера представила себе лица тех, кто ее встретит на том берегу — мокрую, полуголую, — и усмехнулась: оставлять юбку точно нельзя: тяжелая плотная тряпка наверняка будет мешать, а потом, когда силы пойдут на убыль, и вовсе утянет на дно. Нет уж, лучше выжить и выглядеть непристойно, чем наоборот. Вера зашла по пояс в воду, поёжилась, привыкая к холоду, потом решительно оттолкнулась ногами и поплыла — спокойно и уверенно, как на тренировке. Три гребка — вдох из-под руки, три гребка — вдох.

Все будет хорошо. Она выживет.

 

***

 

На следующее утро Веру Клейторн — обессилевшую, почти невменяемую, но все-таки живую — подобрали рыбаки из соседней деревушки. Даже не из Стиклхэвна, откуда они отплывали несколько дней... хотя сейчас казалось, что вечность назад. Далеко же ее унесло течением!

Вызвали доктора, тот посоветовал отправить Веру в больницу. Сначала она не могла назвать свое имя — губы, язык не слушались. Даже испугалась, что уже никогда не заговорит — приходилось читать, как от сильного потрясения люди теряли дар речи, порой навсегда.

Потом, поразмыслив, решила притвориться, что ничего не помнит — ни имени, ни того, как она попала в воду. Там, на острове, остались ее вещи, в том числе дневник и документы. Когда-нибудь полиция доберется туда, найдет девять трупов и сведения о еще одном человеке. А кем он, с их точки зрения, мог быть, если не убийцей? Нет уж, лучше Вере Клейторн исчезнуть. Пусть навеки остается там, на острове. А ее место займет потерявшая память, но все еще умная и привлекательная... что они там написали на ее кровати? «Джейн Доу»?

Имя ей понравилось, фамилия — нет. Лучше уж девичья фамилия матери, «Олбридж». Да и от имени полностью отказываться не хотелось: Вера всегда любила его, гордилась им. Так пусть остается, хотя бы в виде инициала.

 

«Привет тебе, Джейн В. Олбридж, поздравляю с началом новой жизни!» — с этими словами она через три дня после своего чудесного спасения вышла из больницы. В кармане была справка из полиции об утере всех документов и счет за лечение, который, пусть и в рассрочку, но требовалось оплатить.

 

***

 

Почти сразу Джейн В. поняла, что вместе с именем ей придется отказаться и от репутации хорошей учительницы или толковой, исполнительной секретарши. Послужной список, рекомендательные письма — все это теперь принадлежало «покойной» мисс Клейторн. А без них можно было устроиться разве что на фабрику или в бордель, а ни туда, ни туда ее не тянуло.

 

До Рождества она кое-как продержалась, на взятой напрокат машинке перепечатывая желающим письма, документы или рукописи. А потом в голову пришел еще один безумный план. А что, если обратиться к своей бывшей работодательнице: в свое время та была к ней добра, и, когда гувернантка в их доме стала больше не нужна, написала ей отличное рекомендательное письмо — несмотря на огромное горе, причиной которого кое-кто (Нет, только не сейчас! Черт бы тебя побрал, Хьюго!) считал именно Веру. А что, если позвонить ей, придумать какую-нибудь душещипательную историю, из-за которой пришлось сменить имя?

 

«Не поверит», — отмахивалась от дурацкого плана Джейн. Пусть Оливия Хэмилтон всегда была безмозгл... то есть ветреной и легкомысленной, но не настолько же?

А еще Вера всегда ей нравилась, причем не только как гувернантка ее сына. <i>Очень</i> нравилась. И если намекнуть, дать понять...

«Господи, гадость какая!..»

«Не глупи, это всего лишь один раз!» — по очереди говорила она себе. И постепенно одна Джейн — разумная и не готовая торговать собой даже ради нормальной работы — сдавалась под натиском другой — немного сумасшедшей, вечно голодной и злой. Той, которая сумела переиграть и победить хитреца Ломбарда и сбежать от смерти, казалось бы, уже поймавшей ее в костлявые объятия.

 

«А вот объятия моей дорогой Оливии наверняка не так и плохи, — думала она, дожидаясь бывшую хозяйку в холле отеля. — Даже любопытно будет попробовать. Узнать, что привлекает женщин в других женщинах».

 

Наутро у Веры... то есть, у Джейн раскалывалась голова: они с Оливией хорошенько надрались вчера. Джейн — чтобы спокойнее отнестись к неизбежному «грехопадению» (подробностей которого теперь совершенно не помнила), Оливия — кажется, по привычке. Но зато теперь в кармане лежало рекомендательное письмо на имя мисс Олбридж и телефонный номер человека, готового за нее поручиться. Будет что предъявить в агентстве по найму, уверяя их в своей благонадежности.

 

***

 

Место секретаря она нашла быстро. На этот раз никаких загадок и таинственных островов с убийцами. Полковник Бордман, вышедший в отставку военный, жил в центре Лондона. Обязанности секретаря Джейн не тяготили, жалованье устраивало. Казалось, можно было забыть обо всем и оставить прошлое в прошлом. И все же, получив письмо от Оливии с приглашением в гости, она не стала отказываться. Мало ли как еще повернется жизнь, а Оливия Хэмилтон всегда хорошо к ней относилась. Что же касалось «платы» за это отношение... не так уж она была высока.

 

***

 

Голос, доносившийся из гостиной, сразу показался Джейн знакомым, но вспомнить, где она его слышала, все не удавалось. Пришлось спросить у горничной, кто пожаловал к господину Бордману в гости.

— Так эта... знакомая давняя, — ответила Эбби, прыщавая девица лет шестнадцати. — Хозяин наш с ейным отцом вместе служили.

«С ее отцом», — мысленно поправила Джейн, но вслух только поблагодарила.

— Мисс... ну это... забыла, как звать-то! — продолжила меж тем Эбби. — Так что мистер Бордман вас сегодня навряд ли позовут книжку евойную записывать.

 

Новость эта Джейн порадовала: если сегодня ее услуги не понадобятся, можно уйти в свою комнату и немного почитать.

 

За весь вечер ее и правда ни разу не позвали. Мисс Забыла-как-звать и полковник проговорили почти до десяти. И все же интонации этой загадочной мисс казались такими знакомыми, что, когда она все-таки собралась уходить, Джейн не утерпела, прошмыгнула в кладовку, а услышав, как эти двое прошли мимо и направляются к выходу, осторожно приоткрыла дверь, выглянула... да так и застыла, потрясенная.

Мисс Брент.

 

В последний раз Джейн... нет же, Вера, тогда еще Вера, видела ее сидевшей в кресле в том жутком доме на Негритянском острове. Закрытые глаза, след от укола на шее... По словам доктора Армстронга, Эмили Брент была мертва. Тогда какого черта сейчас?..

 

Джейн едва подавила желание выйти, взять старушенцию за лацканы ее старомодного пальто и расспросить как следует. Как та ухитрилась спастись? Неужели только притворялась мертвой, сумев каким-то образом обмануть даже врача? Или тот был с ней заодно? Но тело в воде? Даже если представить, что Эмили Брент решила избавиться от сообщника, Вера не понимала, как тощая старуха сумела бы справиться с мужчиной намного моложе и сильнее нее. Но ведь она сама справилась с Ломбардом?

 

Как бы там ни было, не стоило привлекать к себе внимание — независимо от того, убийца мисс Брент или, как и сама Джейн, чудом выбравшаяся с острова жертва.

 

***

 

Возможно, она могла бы узнать из старых газет, что именно там произошло? Кто еще выжил — кроме нее и, как оказалось, мисс Брент? Умом Джейн понимала, что это стоило сделать — пусть не тогда, сразу после своего спасения, но хотя бы сейчас. Понимала — но не могла, так же, как не могла, стоя на берегу, повернуться и пойти обратно в дом. Нет уж, никаких газет! Лучше уж самой подумать, вспомнить.

В чьей смерти она точно была уверена?

Марстон?

Отравлен цианидом — по словам доктора. А по воспоминаниям Веры — просто упал там, где стоял. Но ведь тот, кто упал — может и подняться, правда? Хотя бы теоретически? Значит, минус один «стопроцентный покойник».

 

Миссис Роджерс?

Уснула и не проснулась? Совсем? Или только в то утро?

Минус вторая жертва.

 

Генерал?

Она вспомнила трещину в его черепе, из которой вытекло что-то розовато-серое. Фу, даже сейчас передёрнуло! После такого ведь не выживают, верно? Или все возможно?

 

Дворецкий?

И снова бр-р! Тогда от увиденного Вера впервые потеряла присутствие духа, сорвалась в банальнейшую, совершенно непростительную истерику. А кто бы на ее месте?.. Нет, Роджерс наверняка мертв. Разве что он умел, подобно злым волшебникам из сказок, сращивать разрубленные кости и плоть.

 

Что Эмили Брент живехонька, Джейн уже убедилась. Интересно все же, как ей удалось? Но спрашивать Джейн не собиралась. Напротив, надеялась как можно дольше избегать встреч с бывшими товарищами по несчастью.

 

Кто там еще оставался?

Судья?

Кто знает. Доктор говорил про дырку от пули во лбу, но Вера видела только стекавшую из-под парика струйку крови.

 

Блор?

Зависит от того, проломило ему череп или так, оцарапало. Крови там, конечно, было как на бойне, но раны на голове, даже несерьезные, часто кровоточат довольно сильно.

 

Армстронг?

Они точно видели его тело... Нет-нет, не так!

<i>Ломбард</i> видел. Она же помнила только труп мужчины в темных брюках и белой рубашке, лежавший в воде лицом вниз. Да, доктор именно так и одевался... Так же, как и большинство знакомых ей мужчин. Вера тогда замерла от ужаса, а Ломбард наклонился, заглянул в лицо и подтвердил — это именно Армстронг.

 

А что Ломбарду нельзя верить ни на грош, Джейн уже знала. Кстати, он — еще один «негритенок», чья смерть не вызывала сомнений... Или и здесь все не так, как кажется? Вера тогда выстрелила, тот упал на песок. Может, стоило убедиться, проверить пульс?

Джейн вспомнила, как бежала тогда по берегу — куда глаза глядят, лишь бы подальше от этого типа, пугавшего ее даже будучи мертвым, и усмехнулась. Ладно, стоит признать, что из десяти негритят двое точно живы, а еще шестеро — а то и все остальные — вполне могут оказаться таковыми. Признать — и постараться никогда в жизни с ними не встречаться.

 

***

 

К сожалению, старая поговорка о том, что человек строит планы, а судьба над ними смеется, снова подтвердилась.

 

С Армстронгом Джейн столкнулась почти через год после того, как они с Ломбардом выловили «его» труп. Камердинер полковника Бордмана взял отпуск, и Джейн пришлось самой сопровождать хозяина в его визите на Харли-стрит.

 

Армстронг шел по коридору навстречу им — уверенно, не глядя по сторонам. Джейн уже почти поверила, что и здесь, как при встрече с мисс Брент, удастся проскользнуть... ускользнуть, улизнуть незамеченной. Но тут доктор повернулся к ней... Казалось, их встреча не слишком его удивила:

— Мисс Клейторн! Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, — улыбнулся он.

— Вы меня с кем-то путаете, — пробормотала Джейн и ускорила — насколько позволяли возможности Бордмана — шаг.

 

Кажется, Бордман тоже поверил, что доктор просто ошибся, и к тому времени, когда его врач, выписав ворох рецептов и пожелав дальнейшего благополучия, откланялся, Джейн почти успокоилась. Чтобы снова заволноваться, когда уже у двери молоденькая сестричка всунула ей в руку записку и хитро улыбнулась (наверняка решив, что доктор заинтересовался хорошенькой посетительницей, и чувствуя себя его доверенным лицом). Даже не смутилась, когда Джейн лишь холодно поблагодарила ее.

 

Записка жгла руку до самого дома. Там Джейн, подавив мимолетное желание бросить в камин, все же развернула ее.

«Не глупите, вас невозможно ни с кем перепутать. Давайте встретимся вечером в „Куриных крылышках миссис Пуберти“, это на углу неподалеку от клиники. Неужели вам самой не хочется поболтать о тех временах?»

 

Джейн не хотелось, вовсе не хотелось.

Чертово любопытство!

 

***

 

Крылышки миссис Пуберти... вернее, приготовленные по ее рецептам, и правда оказались хороши. Если бы еще и Армстронг не пришел, забыл об их встрече! Но он не забыл.

 

— Верите или нет, но я правда рад видеть вас живой, мисс Клейторн.

— Теперь я «мисс Олбридж». Джейн Олбридж.

Он удивленно приподнял брови, но она не стала ничего объяснять.

— Вы знаете, что именно там произошло?

Армстронг пожал плечами.

— Похоже, не больше вашего. Мне эта история надоела сразу же после смерти Уоргрейва... На берегу валялись какие-то бревна, вот я и решил, что лучше доверить свою жизнь морю, чем сидеть и ждать неизвестно чего.

Джейн кивнула — она в свое время тоже так решила.

— После Уоргрейва, да... Хотя и к нему стоило присмотреться внимательнее. Что же касается остальных...

— Что вы имеете в виду? — насторожилась Джейн.

— Я сказал вам, что каждый из шести «негритят», покинувших нас до моего отъезда, был мертв, правда? — Джейн кивнула. — Так вот: кроме того, что бедняга дворецкий и правда оставил этот мир ради, возможно, лучшего, я ни в чем не был уверен!

 

Армстронг рассказывал про подозрительно теплые и совершенно не окоченевшие тела, у которых, тем не менее, отсутствовали пульс и дыхание.

— Уже потом я прочитал, что у каких-то индейцев в Амазонии есть варево, на несколько часов или дней дающее подобный эффект — в зависимости от организма и принятой дозы.

— Получается, что наш хозяин — или его помощник — вовсе не убивал этих людей? По крайней мере, не всех? Но что он тогда делал? И зачем?!

Этого Армстронг не знал. И о том, кто именно из их десятки спасся и каким образом — тоже.

— Я всегда подозревал Ломбарда, — сказал только. — Уж этот тип где только ни бывал, мог узнать и про этот странный отвар, и о том, как он действует. — Доктор помолчал, потом со вздохом добавил: — Наверное, вы сочтете это глупым суеверием, мисс Клей... Олбридж, но я месяц после этого... происшествия газет в руки не брал — чтобы даже случайно не наткнуться на упоминание о чертовом острове. А так можно делать вид, что все это было страшным сном.

Джейн очень хорошо его понимала — она и сама тогда не читала газеты. Все это было лишь сном, ночным кошмаром. Причем снился он даже не ей, а некой Вере Клейторн. А она — Джейн В. Олбридж, и не несет ответа ни за страхи мисс Клейторн, ни за ее... преступление.

 

***

 

С Оливией они встречались почти каждую неделю. Иногда та уезжала за город, навещала знакомых. Но если нет — каждый свой выходной Джейн проводила с ней, в маленьком двухэтажном доме. «На большее наш дорогой Хьюго не расщедрился, увы. Но ничего, мне и здесь хорошо. Особенно с тобой», — как-то сказала Оливия, пропуская между пальцев волосы Джейн.

 

Джейн и сама замечала, что их встречи доставляют Оливии не только примитивное, физическое удовольствие. Возможно, было несколько самонадеянно так думать, но ее бывшая хозяйка в последнее время будто вновь почувствовала вкус к жизни. Она перестала заглядывать в пабы, да и бутылка с виски, открытая ею недели три назад, так и стояла, полная на две трети. А ведь раньше новая покупалась каждые три, если не два дня. Еще на журнальном столике появились книги и брошюры по садоводству, а на балконе — ящики с землей: Оливия вдруг вспомнила про свое детское увлечение разведением орхидей, и решила, что на этом вполне можно заработать.

«Надоело уже зависеть от щедрот Хьюго», — объясняла она.

 

Хьюго.

Конечно, Джейн знала, что, встречаясь с его родственницей, рано или поздно столкнется и с ним. И все равно вышло неожиданно.

 

Она тогда растерялась, как не терялась при встрече с мужчинами уже давно. Но Хьюго был не просто каким-то там мужчиной. Он — ее первая любовь (если не считать ту, в начальной школе, когда она, дурочка восьмилетняя, втрескалась во взрослого сына директрисы). Именно с Хьюго Вера впервые изведала сладость поцелуя. И то таинственное, но такое манящее, что прочие девушки узнают только в первую брачную ночь. Но Хьюго не мог на ней жениться, Вера всегда это знала. Знала — и не могла смириться.

 

— Вера? — А он, казалось, даже обрадовался их встрече. И Джейн, уже приготовившаяся к его холодности и отвращению — именно так он и говорил с ней перед расставанием, смутилась еще больше.

 

Она сказала ему, что имя у нее теперь другое, и объяснила, почему пришлось его сменить. Хьюго покачал головой.

— Подумать только — собрать предполагаемых преступников на остров! Этот ваш мистер Оним — тот еще затейник!

— Мне там было совсем не весело, — сухо ответила Джейн. И с чего она взяла, что Хьюго тронет ее история? Что у него осталась хоть капля симпатии к ней?

— Конечно, я сожалею, что это случилось именно с тобой. Но, кем бы ни был таинственный хозяин острова, мне понятен его порыв. И я могу только восхититься той смелостью...

— Хороша смелость — заманить несколько беззащитных людей в ловушку, а потом по одному убивать! — вспыхнула Джейн. Разговор у них явно не задался. Но, к ее удивлению, Хьюго не обиделся и не рассердился.

— Мне показалось, что не все из вас были так уж беззащитны, — вкрадчиво сказал он. — Взять хотя бы тебя. Ты всегда была... — Он запнулся, а потом сказал с тем очаровательным смущением, от которого у Веры всегда ёкало сердце: — Ты всегда была восхитительной.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Хэмилтон.

— А почему не «Хьюго»? Раньше ты меня называла именно так.

Действительно, почему бы нет?

На его предложение сходить в кино она тоже согласилась.

 

***

 

Оливия всегда любила смотреть, как Джейн одевается. Вот и сейчас — откинулась на подушку и разглядывала ее, точно картину.

— Кажется, я начинаю в тебя влюбляться, — задумчиво сказала.

— Да? А, по-моему, ты уже давно...

— Вот как? А ты?

Обычно в таких случаях Джейн переводила разговор на что-нибудь другое. Оливия посмеивалась над ее застенчивостью, а Джейн давно поняла, что за показным смущением очень легко прятать... настоящее, истинное. Ведь ей даже себе было стыдно признаться, что она давно уже приходит к Оливии не потому, что ее хорошее отношение могло пригодиться когда-нибудь в будущем, а потому, что... не может не приходить.

Джейн нравился этот дом. Ее очаровывал дуб за окном, в промозглые осенние дни постукивавший бронзовыми листьями по стеклу — будто просил впустить его внутрь, в тепло. Ее восхищала сама Оливия, с ее жаждой жизни и не всегда добрым чувством юмора. И то, чем они занимались за плотно закрытыми дверями спальни... черт возьми, себе точно можно признаться: это ей тоже нравилось!

Изучать тело Лив оказалось так же приятно и увлекательно, как когда-то давно — собственное. Изучать, узнавать, радуясь совпадениям и удивляясь различиям. К удивлению Джейн, общего у них было куда больше, и эта близость — что физическая, что душевная, эта неожиданно выросшая привязанность и постоянное ожидание новой встречи иногда даже пугали. Нет уж, лучше даже себе не признаваться в подобном.

 

Тем более сейчас Оливия сама не стала развивать тему:

— Кстати, тебе еще не надоели Хэмилтоны? В последнее время их в твоей жизни стало многовато, правда?

— О чем ты?

— О ваших встречах с Хьюго.

— Ах, это. Я бы их даже свиданиями не назвала. Так — ходим в театры и кино.

— Именно об этом он мне рассказывал. А еще бедняга страдает, что ты ему не даешь, — рассмеялась Оливия. — Даже спрашивал, нет ли у тебя другого мужчины. У тебя же его нет?

— Мне и не нужно, — ответила Джейн. — Мне вполне хватает тебя.

И сама удивилась своим интонациям — каким-то слишком теплым, задушевным. Она же не влюбляется в Оливию, правда? Этого ей только не хватало! С другой стороны, если она и могла кого-то назвать близким человеком...

 

***

 

Хьюго, как всегда после их «выходов в свет», проводил Джейн до самого дома.

 

— Может, пригласишь к себе, угостишь чаем?

Джейн покачала головой. Привычно пробормотала, что нравы в этом доме строгие, а глаза и уши прислуги не обманешь.

— Ладно, раньше тебя это не смущало! — похоже, Хьюго все-таки начал терять терпение. Значит, придется с ним объясниться.

— Раньше я слишком боялась тебя потерять. Была готова на все, чтобы этого не случилось.

— И?..

Интересно, какого ответа он ждет? Признания, что Сирила она все-таки убила? Раз уж «была готова на всё»?

— А потом я тебя потеряла. И это было страшно. Сначала я думала, что никогда не смирюсь, никогда не привыкну жить без тебя. А потом... взяла и привыкла. Хьюго, прости, но прошло столько лет... Я изменилась. Всё изменилось, пойми.

— Я понимаю, — Хьюго взял ее за руку, и Джейн с трудом подавила желание вырваться и убежать.

«Я его больше не хочу», — это она поняла еще в их первую встречу. Но до сих пор уверяла себя, уговаривала, что просто отвыкла за эти годы. Что ей нужно время, еще немного времени.

— Нам пришлось расстаться, и это было серьезным испытанием для обоих, — продолжил меж тем он. — Но ведь это значит, что самое страшное уже позади? А теперь я здесь, с тобой. И, — он коснулся ее руки губами, — теперь я могу на тебе жениться.

— Д-да...

— Так ты согласна?

— Господи, Хьюго, о чем ты?!

— Ты выйдешь за меня?

«Нет!»

 

Ей и правда больше всего хотелось ему отказать. С другой стороны... Это же Хьюго, ее Хьюго! Да, она отвыкла от него, они слишком долго были не вместе. Но ведь свадьба будет не скоро. Сколько обычно длится помолвка — полгода, год? За это время много чего произойдет.

 

— Если ты хочешь подумать... скажем, неделю — я как раз вернусь из Манчестера.

— Да-да, мне нужно подумать! Спасибо, Хьюго... м-м-м... дорогой.

 

***

 

Через неделю он повторил предложение, и в этот раз Джейн сказала «да».

 

Теперь она сидела напротив него за столиком. В том самом ресторане, куда он приглашал ее давным-давно, когда они только начали встречаться — тайком, чтобы никто ни о чем не догадался. Тогда Джейн... нет, Вере все было в новинку. Белоснежные скатерти, хрусталь, тихая музыка — все эти кусочки неизвестной, таинственной и манящей богатой жизни. А главное — ее удивляла и немного пугала та смесь восторга и нежности, которая поднималась в душе, стоило им с Хьюго встретиться взглядами. Вот и теперь — сидя рядом с ним в полумраке, покручивая так непривычно ощущавшееся на пальце кольцо, она вдруг почувствовала почти то же самое. Господи, да ведь все ее желания исполнились! Хьюго рядом, он любит ее и верит ей. Они будут вместе, будут счастливы, очень счастливы! Что бы ни стояло раньше между ними...

 

— Значит, теперь ты веришь, что я не преступница? — спросила она, чтобы убедиться, удостовериться: все черные минуты, все его подозрения — в прошлом. Теперь ничто не омрачит...

Хьюго вдруг отвел глаза.

— Знаешь, это всё на самом деле такое... — он неопределенно помахал рукой. — Ну, и время прошло. Кто старое помянет...

И Веру... Джейн... ее точно ледяной водой окатило.

Выходит, что...

Он, Хьюго, до сих пор ей не верит. До сих пор не простил. Просто смирился — с тем, что лучше отдаст свою жизнь и судьбу в руки преступницы, чем возьмет в свои. Он попросту боялся жить — отвечать за себя и других, принимать решения. И даже внезапно свалившееся на него богатство не радовало — он попросту не знал, что с ним делать. Как привык с детства быть младшим, зависимым, так и продолжал по сей день. Раньше за него все решал старший брат, потом Оливия, а сейчас он был готов предоставить эту сомнительную честь будущей жене.

 

Джейн — кажется, впервые — взглянула на Хьюго отстраненно, как на чужого человека.

Чу-жо-го.

Не очень умного, трусливого, пусть и желавшего казаться отчаянным и бывалым.

Жалкого.

 

«Я его больше не люблю», — промелькнуло в мыслях и почему-то даже не удивило. Примерно с таким чувством Джейн в магазинах откладывала в сторону не понравившиеся вещи. Если бы и сейчас можно было так же легко выбросить Хьюго из своей жизни!

 

Кольцо жгло палец, больше всего хотелось стянуть его и швырнуть этому слизняку в физиономию. Нет, стоп! Хватит уже с нее отчаянных поступков! Кажется, ей нужно было еще немного подумать.

 

***

 

Само собой, думала Джейн не одна, а в компании человека, которому давно привыкла рассказывать о себе если не все, то многое. Хотя поначалу и сомневалась: стоит ли говорить любовнице о том, что собираешься замуж? И не будет ли та все равно настаивать на их встречах? А главное, сможет ли обойтись без них сама Джейн?

Обойтись без насмешливой улыбки Лив, без ее нежных — невероятно нежных, никогда бы не подумала, что такие бывают — пальцев, скользящих по ее щеке, поглаживающих шею?.. Без запаха ее кожи, без сумасшедших поцелуев — еще в коридоре, украдкой, чтобы никто не заметил? Без тихих разговоров в полутьме спальни?

 

Хотя, кто знает — может быть Оливия только посмеется? Она ведь никогда не воспринимала Хьюго всерьез.

 

Нет, даже не улыбнулась.

— Вера... — сказала тихо, но тем самым тоном, к которому поневоле прислушиваешься.

— «Джейн».

— К черту! Вера, выходи за него! Поверь, ты заслуживаешь этого!

Она печально усмехнулась:

— «Этого»? Чего же? Жить вместе, делить постель с человеком, которого я больше не люблю? Который мне неприятен, почти отвратителен? Думаешь, я способна на такое?

— Со мной же спишь, и ничего, — усмехнулась Оливия. И, жестом остановив почти запротестовавшую Джейн, пояснила: — Ты заслуживаешь богатства, уважения всех этих надутых болванов. Чертова статуса замужней женщины, наконец. Чтобы больше не пришлось искать работу, унижаясь перед клерками в агентстве, а потом присматривать за противными детишками или выполнять капризы какого-нибудь вздорного старика или старухи.

— Полковник Бордман — вовсе не вздорный старик, — все-таки возразила ей Джейн. Помолчала, не зная, стоит ли об этом, но все-таки сказала: — А Сирил не был противным. Мне нравилось его учить.

— И ты не отпускала его тогда в море? — голос у Оливии дрогнул.

— Нет, — спокойно (куда спокойнее, чем тогда, на острове, после голоса с пластинки) соврала Джейн. Не для себя соврала — для Оливии. Чтобы она не возненавидела единственного человека, которого любит, который ей дорог. Тем более, что... — И с тобой я сплю не потому, что мне от тебя что-то нужно. Ну... не только поэтому.

Оливия тихо, печально рассмеялась:

— Обожаю твою честность. И все-таки, выходи за него. Хотя бы для того, чтобы утереть всем нос. А если тебе будет слишком противно с ним жить... — она подошла поближе, обняла Джейн за талию, притянула к себе, — тогда мы вместе его убьем.

— А потом нас вместе повесят?

— Ну и что? Мы будем держаться за руки и петь старую матросскую песню. Вроде тех, которые в незапамятные времена пели на виселице пираты. Согласна?

— На такое трудно не согласиться, — тоже рассмеялась Джейн и, как делала уже давно, первой поцеловала Оливию.

 

***

 

Следующий «призрак прошлого» догнал Джейн там, где она ожидала меньше всего — в очереди к банковскому окошку. Полковник Бордман давно доверял ей и вести нехитрую домашнюю бухгалтерию, и самой снимать нужные суммы на расходы. Вот и сейчас она раздумывала, починить протекающую крышу на этой неделе или отложить — тем более, погоду до конца месяца обещали солнечную. А там подоспеют деньги за аренду земли в Суссексе, и не надо будет экономить на прачечной.

Рассеянно взглянула на открывшуюся входную дверь... И замерла, не в силах вздохнуть.

«Нет-нет, не может этого быть, не может... просто не может!!!»

 

Ломбард остановился, сощурился — видимо, привыкая после улицы к полумраку холла — и тоже заметил ее! Брови удивленно поползли вверх, и нервы у Джейн сдали окончательно: она бросилась бежать. Не зная, не думая, куда именно — только бы подальше от него.

Вверх по лестнице... Дверь... Теперь вниз... Коридоры, коридоры! Множество дверей, но не ломиться же в них, стыдно!

Потом страх взял верх над стыдом и неловкостью, но двери уже закончились — кроме одной, с надписью «аварийный выход», и, конечно же, запертой.

Ломбард приближался — неторопливо, точно зная, что никуда она от него не денется. Как бы сейчас Джейн пригодился выброшенный там, на берегу, револьвер! А так осталось только стоять, смотреть. Вот он подошел, оперся ладонями о стену рядом с ее головой, совсем отрезая путь к отступлению. А если...

Удар коленом пришелся по бедру Ломбарда. Черт бы побрал этого мерзавца и его отличную реакцию!

Он усмехнулся:

— Деретесь, как портовая шлюха. Только не так умело.

— Что вы со мной сделаете? — почти прошептала она. Голос от страха дрожал, горло как будто железной рукой сдавили.

Он хитро улыбнулся, но это отнюдь не успокоило Джейн: кем надо быть, чтобы шутить в такой момент?! Хотя... он ведь и перед смертью шутил? Нет, не перед смертью — перед ее выстрелом.

— А что вы хотите, чтобы я с вами сделал? — прошептал Ломбард ей на ухо. И, уже громче и серьезнее: — Думаю, нам есть что обсудить, мисс Клейторн? Или как вас там теперь зовут?

 

***

 

Обсуждали они это «что» в кафе на углу, причем Ломбард упрямо называл Джейн то «мисс Клейторн», то «Верой», несмотря на все ее замечания. Вернее, пару раз назвал именно так, а потом вообще перестал упоминать ее имя.

 

Джейн рассказала о встрече с мисс Брент и Армстронгом. И, конечно же, о подозрениях последнего.

— Кстати, он согласился со мной, что именно вы могли быть убийцей.

— Да на кой черт мне это было нужно?!

— Не знаю, — растерянно сказала она. — Я сейчас уже вообще ничего не понимаю.

— Ладно, допустим, что вы не миссис Оним. Тогда почему вы стащили у меня револьвер?

— Вы еще спрашиваете! А кто наорал на меня? Кто сказал, что не чувствует ко мне ни капли жалости?

— Ну, жалости вы у меня никогда не вызывали, — усмехнулся Ломбард и тут же примирительно поднял руки: — Это был комплимент.

Но Джейн только сердито дернула плечом, и он продолжил:

— И что я, скажите на милость, должен был подумать после того, как вы признались, что грохнули беднягу Блора?

— Я призналась?!

— А разве нет? До сих пор помню: «И как вам этот трюк...»

— «Как вам удалось сбросить ему на голову часы с такого расстояния?», вот о чем я спрашивала! И вы ответили, что чертовски удачно получилось! Если это было не признание в убийстве, то что?

— Восхищение вашей ловкостью, разумеется. Я имел в виду, что <i>у вас</i> получилось! У вас, Вера, черт бы вас побрал!

— Могли бы выразиться как-нибудь иначе, Ломбард! — все еще запальчиво ответила Джейн.

На «Веру» решила не обращать внимания: в конце концов, сейчас это ее второе имя, а для Ломбарда может стать и «первым», если ему так хочется. И уже тише добавила:

— Получается, мы всего-навсего не поняли друг друга?! — она схватилась за голову: — Господи, какой ужас! Я же могла... Я не хотела вас убивать!

— Конечно, не хотели, — улыбнулся он. — Вы в меня просто так выстрелили.

 

— А ведь у нас все неплохо складывалось там, на острове, — сказал Ломбард, когда пришла пора прощаться. — У вас же бывает свободное время, Вера? Может, посидим где-нибудь, выпьем?

— Я помолвлена.

— Это самый странный ответ на предложение выпить. До сих пор мне приходилось слышать только «да» или «нет».

Джейн задумалась. Нет, конечно же нет! Не говоря уж о том, что нормальные мужчины не приглашают женщин в паб или еще куда. По крайней мере, приличных женщин. С ними ходят в театры, музеи или на выставки. В крайнем случае — в кино.

Ладно, к черту! Через два месяца ее свадьба, и до конца жизни она будет приличной женщиной. Еще успеет сдохнуть от скуки, глядя на старые черепки или пытаясь найти высший смысл в криво нарисованных трех вязах. А пока она может хоть немного побыть... собой. В конце концов, приглашение выпить не равнозначно приглашению на свидание, в постель или замуж.

— Да.

 

— Значит, ты живешь здесь? — Они с Ломбардом стояли перед входом в довольно красивый, а главное — респектабельный дом всего через две улицы от ее... вернее, от дома полковника Бордмана. Надо же, она всегда считала, что ему бы куда больше подошел какой-нибудь клоповник в Уайтчеппеле.

Он развел руками:

— Виновен! Иногда очень удобно быть племянником и единственным наследником преуспевающего банкира, — сказал уже серьезнее.

Если он вообще умеет быть серьезным. По крайней мере, то, что он о себе рассказал: что его дядя — владелец того банка, в котором они встретились — было похоже на правду. И объяснению, почему два года назад Ломбард был так беден, что соглашался на любую работу, тоже хотелось поверить: тогда у дяди еще была жива его собственная семья — жена и трое детей — и ему не было никакого дела до сына брата-фермера. А полгода назад ему вдруг понадобился наследник.

— Дядя надеется, что я рано или поздно образумлюсь и возьму на себя управление семейным бизнесом, а я — что он проживет еще лет сто и мне не придется вникать во всю эту скучищу. Кстати, дорогая, не хочешь подняться, посмотреть на берлогу старого солдата?

«Что?! С другой стороны... Приглашение в гости не равнозначно приглашению в...»

— Да.

 

В гостиной его «берлоги» царил довольно романтичный полумрак. Джейн мысленно усмехнулась: здесь, в центре Лондона, внезапно отключившееся электричество забавляло, а не пугало, как тогда, на острове.

Она вспомнила свою последнюю ночь там. Как после смерти судьи Уоргрейва они разошлись по спальням... И как было страшно одной, как мучительно хотелось разделить это одиночество на двоих — пусть даже придется за это заплатить. А может, так было бы даже лучше: согреться не только о чье-то присутствие, голос, разговоры о всякой ерунде, но и в чьих-то (глупости, она еще тогда знала, чьих именно!) объятиях? Вспомнилось, что будь у нее тогда хоть немногим больше смелости, Вера сама бы отправилась к Ломбарду в комнату. Тогда она еще верила, что убийцей мог быть кто угодно, но не он.

Теперь она это знала.

 

Наверное, не надо было соглашаться на еще один бокал вина? Или на его «приглашаю вас на танец, Вера». Не надо было отвечать на поцелуй — даже на секунду, потому что и ее хватило, чтобы окончательно потерять голову.

 

Теплые ладони на талии... или все-таки ниже? Прикосновения — не нежные, как она привыкла. Требовательные. Шепот на ухо:

— Хочешь?

«Чего же ты хочешь, Вера Клейторн?»

Да хотя бы...

Узнать, на что именно она не решилась там, на острове. И вообще — как оно, с другим мужчиной, не с Хьюго? Когда-то Вера гордилась тем, что была верна ему все долгие годы их разлуки. Сейчас одна эта мысль приводила в бешенство и хотелось чего угодно...

«Ты этого хочешь?»

— Да.

 

С Ломбардом все было непривычным, неправильным, «не таким». Не как с Хьюго. И, само собой, не как с Лив.

Он и сам был необычным, не похожим ни на кого из ее знакомых. Может быть, даже опасным. Джейн вспомнила, как там, на острове, Ломбард (или теперь можно называть его «Филипп»?) показался ей хищником, волком. Тогда ее это напугало, но сейчас... Было бы заманчиво такого приручить. Хотя бы ненадолго, на те два месяца, что остались до свадьбы. А потом... будь что будет.

 

— У тебя столько шрамов... — она провела пальцами по его груди.

Филипп усмехнулся, указал на темную полоску вдоль левого ребра:

— А откуда этот, помнишь?

— Тот самый?.. — голос ее дрогнул. Она уже знала, что пуля тогда попала в пуговицу. Не срикошетила, но чуть отклонилась и лишь царапнула ребро вместо того, чтобы пробить сердце. — Как же я рада, что промахнулась.

— А я-то как рад.

 

***

 

— Черт возьми, Джейн, почему нет? До свадьбы остался месяц!

— Вот именно. А если я забеременею? Получится... несколько неприлично.

— Подумаешь! Дети иногда рождаются чуть раньше срока.

— Нет-нет, все равно незачем! Ждать столько времени, чтобы выйти замуж беременной? Ну уж нет! Я тоже хочу получить удовольствие и от церемонии, и от праздника, а не бегать поминутно в уборную. Хьюго, дорогой, — Джейн в который раз вывернулась из его объятий, — осталось совсем немного времени...

Неизвестно, успокоила ли жениха эта фраза, но у самой Джейн от нее мурашки побежали. И правда ведь — еще месяц, и больше не будет ни единого повода держать его на расстоянии. Нет, серьезно — не заявит же она в первую брачную ночь, что у нее голова болит?!

 

***

 

День выдался на редкость неудачный — Филипп тоже почему-то был не в духе.

— Тебе не стыдно изменять этому типу, — он кивнул на ее кольцо, — со мной?

— Изменяют мужьям, — ответила Вера. — А он пока только жених.

— А если... Конечно, я стараюсь, чтобы у тебя не было неприятностей, но если не получится? Ты ведь даже не будешь знать, от кого именно у тебя ребенок!

— О, насчет этого можешь не волноваться. Совершенно точно буду.

Фил удивился:

— Даже так? Скажи, Вера, это же, — он снова взглянул на ее кольцо, — тот самый тип, из-за которого ты оказалась на острове? Ты пошла на преступление, только чтобы получить его! Так какого черта сейчас?..

— Фил... — ей совершенно не хотелось затрагивать эту тему, тем более с ним. Почему он не мог сделать вид, что никакого жениха не существует, что они только одни, только друг для друга? Оливия же могла, так почему не Филипп? — Что бы я сейчас к нему ни чувствовала, я не могу отказаться от его предложения. От подобного не отказываются, пойми — по крайней мере, в здравом уме. С ним я смогу стать богатой, респектабельной дамой. Смогу стать леди Хэмилтон, такое ведь даже не снилось нищей гувернантке.

— Тоже верно. А кем ты можешь быть рядом со мной, скажи на милость? — усмехнулся он.

«Рядом с тобой, Фил? Наверное... Могу хоть ненадолго — на час-другой каждый вечер — быть собой. Верой».

Он и правда называл ее только этим именем. Только он, он один. Нет, еще Лив — когда забывалась. Два самых дорогих для нее человека, именно те, кому можно было рассказать о себе всё. Филу — вообще всё, Лив — почти. Кроме одной лишней, не предназначенной для ее ушей правды.

 

А что касается внебрачного ребенка — Вера и правда этого не боялась. Они с Филиппом были очень, очень осторожны. Но если все-таки... «Дети иногда рождаются несколько раньше срока», правда, Хьюго, мой «дорогой» Хьюго?

 

***

 

— Джейн, сколько можно ломаться? Осталась неделя, — сердито сказал Хьюго, и тут же, увидев, как она нахмурилась, сбавил обороты: — Ну же, дорогая! Даже если что-то случится, мы об этом до свадьбы даже не узнаем. Иначе я могу решить, что ты меня совсем не любишь, — использовал он, как, видимо, ему казалось, главный аргумент.

«Я и не люблю», — подумала она, но промолчала, и он продолжил уговаривать:

— Ладно бы первая брачная ночь и правда оказалась для тебя «первой». Но ведь мы уже были вместе — тогда, раньше? Так почему не сейчас? Неужели для тебя так важна эта церемония? Скажи мне, что изменится после нее?

— А ведь и правда, — вырвалось у Джейн.

— Что? Так ты согласна? Дорогая! — Хьюго просиял, шагнул к ней, но Джейн отстранилась, выставила руки перед собой, будто защищаясь. — Да что такое?!

— Хьюго, ты прав: после свадьбы ничего не изменится, — сказала она. — Мне все так же придется заставлять себя быть с тобой рядом, разговаривать с тобой, ложиться в постель. И я не уверена, что смогу это сделать.

— О чем ты вообще?..

— Свадьбы не будет.

Она стянула с пальца давно осточертевшее кольцо, положила на стол между ними. И, счастливая, выскочила за дверь — ту самую, в которую неделю спустя могла войти полноправной хозяйкой. И в которую больше не желала входить никогда в жизни.

«Будет скандал», — где-то в глубине сознания сердито качала головой разумная Джейн.

«Будет, — соглашалась неразумная, но до одури счастливая. — И мне плевать».

«Он использует все свое влияние, чтобы испортить тебе жизнь»

«Зато в ней больше не будет его самого! Это сейчас главное. А с будущим... разберемся. Я всегда получала то, что захочу».

 

***

 

В этот раз она не стала ждать вечера, чтобы увидеть Филиппа. Но сначала заглянула к полковнику Бордману, от которого ушла недели две назад — надо было готовиться к свадьбе. А сейчас захотелось удостовериться, что новый секретарь справляется с обязанностями. Да и вообще — повидаться. Все-таки она, Вера, быстро привыкала к людям.

 

— Джейн, дорогая, как же я рад тебя видеть! И такой счастливой! Вот что значит — настоящая любовь!

— Да-да, вы правы — настоящая, — улыбнулась она.

Забавно — до сих пор она думала о своей связи с Филиппом только как о... связи. А после этих слов как будто что-то на место встало. Сейчас даже вспоминать смешно, как два месяца назад она цинично рассуждала, что было бы неплохо вскружить ему голову. Как будто забыла о своей глупой привычке доверять всем, кто к ней добр, привязываться к ним. Вот и теперь — неизвестно, что думал об их встречах Филипп, а у Джейн с самого утра сердце замирало от предвкушения, а сразу после обеда приходилось делать усилие, чтобы не следить постоянно за стрелками часов.

— А с женихом я порвала, мистер Бордман. Так что, — продолжила она, стараясь не обращать внимание на его потрясенный вид, — если вы знаете кого-то, кому нужна неглупая и опытная секретарша...

 

***

 

— Как же я по тебе соскучилась, будто вечность не видела, — выпалила она, едва появившись у Филиппа на пороге. И тут же повлекла в спальню, послав к черту все их обычные нехитрые ритуалы: приветствие, бокал вина, разговоры о всякой ерунде. Тот, если и удивился, то вида не подал. Настоящий мужчина... которого она любит.

— У тебя нет кольца, — заметил вдруг Филипп.

— Нет. И не будет. Я больше не помолвлена, хватит с меня.

— Даже так? — не похоже, чтобы его это обрадовало. — А как же «мужчина, какими не разбрасываются»?

— Вот пусть кто-нибудь другой с ним и живет. А я не могу, не-мо-гу! — месяцами сдерживаемое отчаянье вдруг прорвалось — именно сейчас, когда все уже было кончено.

— Я не такой, как он, — голос Филиппа звучал серьезно и немного грустно.

— Я знаю, — ответила она.

 

И тут же усомнилась — правильно ли она его поняла? Или ошиблась, как тогда, на острове? Что он имел в виду, говоря «не такой»? Не размазня? Не готов склониться к ее ногам, что бы она ни сделала? Не из тех, кто женится — и вообще, и на той, которая прыгнула в его постель в первый же вечер? Скорей всего — все сразу.

 

— Может быть, именно такой мне и нужен.

 

***

 

Конечно, он был ей нужен... но не только он. Еще год назад Джейн не поверила бы, что отношения с Оливией, на которые она когда-то согласилась только из-за рекомендательного письма, станут такими... настоящими. Хотя иногда казалось, что Лив тоже не до конца верит, что их связывает не только постель... что их вообще что-то связывает.

 

— Не понимаю, что ты вообще рядом со мной делаешь, — как-то сказала она. — Ты мне всегда казалась... довольно современной девушкой. Я же — жалкий осколок двадцатых.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросила Джейн.

Она и правда не понимала, что Лив подразумевала под «современной». Вряд ли то же самое, что полковник Бордман или мисс Брент, когда ругали современную молодежь.

 

Лив вздохнула, прикрыла глаза, наверняка мысленно возвращаясь в дни своей юности.

— Тогда, в двадцатые, мир точно проснулся от долгого-долгого сна. Мы пережили войну — пусть не все. Но те, кто остался, яснее осознали ценность жизни и не желали ни секунды тратить зря. Мы танцевали, писали стихи... любили. Отчаянно, взахлеб, проживая каждый день как последний. А потом, — она горько улыбнулась, — все снова стало, как прежде. Те из моих друзей, приятелей, любимых, кто не умер и не спился, стали скучными «приличными» людьми. Вечеринки сменились приемами и светскими раутами, творческие метания — унылой академичностью, а любовь — стараниями продать подороже свое состояние, тело или титул... То есть браком, конечно. Я тоже попыталась... Как видишь, не вышло. Может, и вовсе не стоило этого делать, а? — она подняла взгляд на Джейн, но та, почувствовав, что Оливия совсем не ждет ответа, промолчала. — Зато теперь чувствую себя динозавром, чудом дожившим до наших дней.

Лив встряхнула головой, то ли выныривая из воспоминаний, то ли давая понять, что не хочет больше говорить об этом.

— Думаю, дорогая, что тебе пора домой. Уже поздно, не выспишься. Ты же, как я слышала, вернулась на работу?

Джейн подтвердила: да, пришлось — слишком уж бестолковым оказался новый секретарь Бордмана, не было сил смотреть, как он совершает глупейшие ошибки, доводя и без того не слишком благодушного старика до белого каления.

— Увидимся через неделю? — спросила.

— Кто знает? — покачала головой Лив. — Неделя — недолгий срок, но и жизнь быстротечна.

 

***

 

Джейн так и не поняла: хотела Оливия ей что-то сказать, или у нее до конца прошло настроение философствовать. Но навестить ее решила уже на следующий день. И, кажется, не зря: они столкнулись на улице, возле такси, водитель которого выносил из дома чемоданы Лив — шесть довольно больших, многовато для короткой поездки. Тем более, она и словом не обмолвилась, что куда-то собирается.

— Ты куда? Надолго? — «И почему не предупредила меня?!»

Лив усмехнулась:

— Навсегда.

— Но... — Джейн удивленно взглянула на нее. — Куда? Или мне стоит спросить «почему?» — вдруг догадалась она.

Лив кивнула.

— Пожалуй, дело именно в этом. Вера, я не знаю, кто этот человек, но, когда ты о нем думаешь, у тебя лицо меняется. Глаза сияют... ну и все такое. Нет-нет, не перебивай меня! Помнится, я смеялась, глядя, как цепляется за тебя Хьюго. А теперь, кажется, сама цепляюсь! Но, в отличие от своего бесхребетного родственничка, я еще могу взять себя в руки. А там... Ты, кажется, нашла свое счастье?

Джейн неопределенно покачала головой. Конечно, она любит Филиппа, ей нравится, когда он рядом. Но сколько этого счастья им отпущено — с его-то любовью к приключениям и, прямо скажем, непостоянством? И почему она должна выбирать, почему обязательно нужно выбрать кого-то одного?

— Черт возьми, Лив, я не хочу тебя терять! Ну... — она задумалась на секунду, но тут же нашлась: — И почему нам, женщинам, вечно приходится ждать, когда нас выберет какой-то мужчина!

— О чем это ты?

— Представляешь, как было бы здорово, если бы я могла на тебе жениться!

Лив на секунду застыла, потрясенно глядя на нее, а потом рассмеялась:

— Да, такого я не ожидала! Ты и правда чудо, дорогая! Из нас вышла бы чудесная пара... а в свободное время ты бы изменяла мне, да? С тем типом, с которым встречаешься?

— Ну... — смутилась Джейн. — Я бы вас познакомила, и вы бы наверняка понравились друг другу.

— Ты совсем сумасшедшая, — покачала головой Лив. — К сожалению, это невозможно. Наше прекрасное общество еще не готово к подобным семьям. Так что мне стоит поискать себе кого-то другого. Теперь я даже верю, что у меня получится. Ты же нашла, правда?

— Что ж... Удачи в поисках, — упавшим голосом пожелала Джейн. И обняла ее, просто так — как подругу. Тем более, они с Лив давно уже стали не только любовницами, но и подругами. Настоящими. Лучшими.

 

***

 

Их с Филиппом счастливые дни продолжались еще месяца три — пока Джейн не поняла, что беременна. Вернее, не узнала, что ребенок у нее точно будет, потому что уже поздно что-то менять.

— Вот черт, только этого не хватало, — бормотала она, не представляя, как сказать об этом Филиппу и что он ей ответит. Или он все сказал ей уже тогда, когда она ушла от Хьюго? Что свой шанс стать респектабельной замужней дамой она упустила, а от него ждать нечего? Кстати, именно в тот день наверняка все и произошло — они тогда совсем потеряли голову, забыли об осторожности. Надо же, глупо-то как!

Гордость твердила, что лучше всего просто уйти и не ставить себя в еще более глупое положение «соблазненной и покинутой». Возможно, Джейн бы так и сделала. Останавливали только воспоминания про тот случай на острове, когда она чуть не убила Филиппа — из-за того, что они неправильно поняли друг друга. А вдруг она еще чего-то о нем не знает или не понимает?

 

***

 

— Ребенок? Вот это да!

Он что, обрадовался?! И так явно смутился. Да что с ним происходит? Кажется, она вообще ничего о нем не знала.

— Ты не думаешь, дорогая, что это неплохой повод пожениться?

— Но... я...

— Конечно, ты уже однажды сбежала от своего жениха, но мне хочется верить, что это не войдет в привычку. Вера Элизабет Клейторн, ты выйдешь за меня?

— От тебя не сбегу, — улыбнулась Вера. — То есть, я хотела сказать, да.

 

***

 

Меняя фамилию, она решила заодно сменить имя. Почему бы снова не сделать второе первым, а? Тем более, Филипп всегда называл ее только «Верой». Вот она и будет — Вера Ломбард.

 

Вера и не подозревала, как приятно будет вернуть себе прошлое... всю себя. Не было больше никакой Джейн, она отбросила это имя, убрала подальше, как после карнавала убирают пусть красивую и удобную, но порядком надоевшую маску. Теперь всё в ее жизни будет по-настоящему.

 

***

 

Обещанное Лив «навсегда» продлилось меньше полугода. А потом она вернулась, о чем Вера тут же узнала от ее горничной.

 

— Ты? — Похоже, Лив удивилась, увидев ее. Оглядела Веру с ног до головы, улыбнулась: — А тебе идет беременность.

 

Разговор за чашкой чая как-то не клеился, то и дело затихал, угрожая совсем потухнуть, как свеча в душной комнате. Первой не выдержала Лив:

— Не стоило тебе приходить.

Вера упрямо качнула головой:

— Мне так не кажется. Послушай, я не могу без тебя!

— Мне казалось, ты счастлива в браке.

— Да. Но не настолько, как хотелось бы. Все, вставай. — И Вера первая поднялась из-за стола. — Я же обещала вас познакомить, правда?

 

***

 

А еще она обещала Лив, что они с Филиппом друг другу понравятся. А потом до ужаса волновалась: а вдруг нет? Но все оказалось даже лучше, чем она надеялась. У них и правда оказалось много общего, и неестественно вежливая, холодноватая беседа о погоде и скачках вдруг сменилась бурными воспоминаниями о Трансваале, где им обоим — правда, в разное время — приходилось бывать.

 

Потом Вера боялась, что, когда они оценят друг друга, она станет им не нужна — особенно сейчас, когда тело ее изменилось и она уже не так привлекательна... Как бы эти двое ни утверждали обратное.

 

Потом... какие только глупости не приходили ей в голову! К счастью, все обошлось. Она снова победила, снова получила именно то, чего желала, чего заслуживала.

Счастье, любовь, семью.

Все это теперь у нее было. Два самых дорогих человека были рядом, а значит, чего еще можно было желать и о чем волноваться?

 

***

 

Негритянский остров начал сниться Вере года через три после свадьбы.

 

К этому времени она как раз успела решить, что жизнь, наконец-то, складывается как нельзя лучше и большего даже странно было бы желать.

Дядя Филиппа в конце концов потребовал, чтобы непутевый племянничек все-таки занялся управлением банком. Тот отказался, и Вера, чтобы упрямые родственники не рассорились окончательно, сама взялась изучать все тонкости этого дела, и, надо сказать, преуспела. Что неудивительно: у нее всегда все получалось.

Зато Филипп, к ее удивлению, оказался хорошим отцом — внимательным и терпеливым. У Веры каждый раз теплело в груди, когда видела, как они с сыном вместе читают, играют в железную дорогу или возвращаются с очередного «приключения», иногда замерзшие, мокрые и поцарапанные, но такие довольные.

С Лив тоже все было хорошо — по крайней мере, когда она высовывала нос из оранжереи или возвращалась с очередной выставки. Хотя иногда Вере казалось, что та грустит — особенно, когда смотрит на ее сына. Однажды они разговорились о школах, и Лив вспомнила, что Сирил чуть ли не с рождения был записан в Хэрроу.

— Как и все его предки, начиная с не помню какого века, — с улыбкой сказала она. И тут же погрустнела: — Сейчас бы он уже там учился.

Голос Лив дрогнул, она торопливо прижала к глазам платок. Поднялась и быстро вышла.

Вера сначала хотела ее догнать, успокоить, но помешало нахлынувшее вдруг чувство вины. Потом она, конечно, уговорила себя, что все это глупости. Так или иначе, всё в их жизни (да, и Лив в том числе!) сложилось наилучшим образом. Она, Вера, сумела сделать дорогих ей людей счастливыми. Так что ей не в чем себя винить и не о чем сожалеть.

 

***

 

И тут — эти ужасные сны. Затерянный на краю мира остров и будто пропитавшийся страхом, отчаянием и недоверием дом. Мертвые тела тех, о ком она давно привыкла думать, как о живых. И — самое жуткое — ее собственный труп, качающийся в петле.

«Он пошел повесился, и никого не стало».

 

Просыпалась Вера в холодном поту, прижималась к Филиппу, точно стараясь лишний раз удостовериться, что вот он — тут, жив, с ним все в порядке. Там, за дверью, спит Лив, а в детской — Фил-младший. И то, что она будто бы не вернулась с острова, что навсегда осталась там — чушь, бред, расшатавшиеся нервы.

 

***

 

Она продержалась еще полгода, но потом все-таки решила туда съездить. Ничего такого — просто сядет в лодку, выйдет на том берегу, попросит лодочника подождать. Обойдет остров, а если позволят нынешние хозяева — войдет в дом. Убедится, что там нет ни трупов, ни призраков, в том числе — даже подумать смешно! — ее собственного. И сразу же обратно.

 

Сперва Филипп и Лив не одобрили ее идею, предложив ограничиться чтением газет. Вера нашла все подшивки за август и сентябрь тридцать девятого, начиная от «Оукбридж дэйли» до центральных газет. Нигде ничего, ни слова о происшествиях... вернее, смертях на Негритянском острове! Никакого расследования — как будто там вообще никто не умер!

 

Армстронг тоже ничем не мог ей помочь, разве что сказал, что теперь его главным подозреваемым стал Блор. Расспрашивать мисс Брент Вера не решилась.

 

В конце концов ей — не без помощи специалиста по нервным болезням — удалось убедить Филиппа и Оливию отпустить ее на остров. «Миссис Ломбард — исключительно рационально мыслящая личность, — так сказал им врач. — И в борьбе с ее странными фантазиями лучше всего поможет именно это: возможность убедиться, что за ними ничего нет».

 

***

 

В лодке было слишком просторно, холодно и неуютно. В прошлый раз она рассматривала попутчиков — Филиппа, который тогда был для нее «мистером Ломбардом», Армстронга, Блора, генерала Макартура и судью, стараясь понять, кто они такие и зачем едут на остров. Сейчас делать было нечего, и Вера только ёжилась, стараясь поплотнее закутаться в слишком легкий для такой поездки жакет. Но кто же знал, что в середине августа здесь так холодно?

 

Лодочник обещал ждать не дольше часа. Пришлось заверить его, что ей и столько не нужно — только пройдет по берегу, сходит к дому, заглянет в свою бывшую комнату, если пустят новые хозяева (Как вы их назвали, мистер Нарракот? Эшборны?), и сразу же обратно, чтобы успеть на тот берег до темноты.

 

***

 

От лодки Вера ушла недалеко — почти сразу наткнулась на место, где они с Филиппом выловили труп якобы Армстронга. А возле этого камня он стоял, когда она целилась в него из револьвера. Он бросился на нее... она выстрелила... и тут же бросилась бежать.

 

Вере стало не по себе, она повернулась и пошла обратно к лодке. Правы были Филипп и Лив. Как ей только в голову пришло приехать сюда? Только растревожила себя воспоминаниями, и теперь, чего доброго, кошмары только усилятся.

 

Вера повернула за очередной камень, взглянула на берег, куда Нарракотт совсем недавно причалил... лодки не было.

 

*** 

 

 

Солнце садилось. Вера стояла на берегу, наслаждаясь его теплом. Мысли путались, какая-то невнятная тревога не давала покоя. Пришлось, как она всегда умела, приказать себе не расклеиваться, взять себя в руки. Все будет хорошо, ей ничего не угрожает. Сейчас она сядет в лодку и поедет домой — к мужу, сыну, Лив.

 

Лодка...

Разве здесь была лодка? Вспомнилось, что она должна была привезти припасы и хозяев острова. Еще позавчера, но почему-то не пришла, а здесь за это время столько всего случилось...

 

Солнце опускалось все ниже, таяло в море, превращая прятавшийся среди камней туман в золотистую дымку... прямо как тогда... В тот день. Или только сегодня?

 

Тогда, давно... Вера тоже вот так стояла, смотрела на него и чувствовала себя невероятно счастливой и смертельно уставшей. И от правой руки пахло...

 

Она машинально поднесла пальцы к носу... Да, как сейчас — нагретым железом и порохом. И еще немного кровью. Удивительно даже — она ведь не прикасалась ни к одному из сегодняшних мертвецов. Кроме Армстронга, но тот столько времени провел в воде... Вера вспомнила, что тоже видела его лицо — разбухшее, посиневшее, но вполне узнаваемое. Значит, доктор точно мертв — как и все остальные.

 

Так же, как...

 

Вера с удивлением посмотрела на свои босые ноги. И когда она успела разуться? Неужели и правда собиралась сбежать отсюда вплавь? Вечером, после такого тяжелого дня? Да она с ума сошла! Срочно вернуться в дом, поужинать нормально — теперь, когда Ломбард мертв...

 

Что?! Что за глупости приходят ей в голову?..

 

Она так устала... Поужинать, выспаться — а уж завтра она придумает, как попасть на тот берег.

Вера обулась и медленно пошла к дому.

 

***

 

В гостиной на подносе стояли три негритенка.

Три? Зачем тут столько, ведь должен остаться только один?

Вера бросила двух лишних в камин. Звук разбившегося фарфора, разлетевшиеся осколки...

 

Да, теперь все правильно: «Последний негритенок поглядел устало...»

Боже, как она устала! Скорее наверх, в спальню, а поесть и утром можно будет.

«Он пошел жениться, и...»

 

Они с Ломбардом поженились. У них сын. И Лив. У нее, Веры, есть все, о чем она мечтала, все, о чем даже мечтать не могла. Она счастлива...

 

Уверенная, что ей обязательно нужно наверх, в свою комнату, Вера поднялась по лестнице. Вот бывшая спальня Филиппа... сейчас даже смешно, что когда-то ей не хватило духу к нему зайти.

А вот ее...

Вера сжала ручку и замерла, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Вдруг показалось: то, что она там увидит, будет ужасно.

«Значит, и незачем тянуть время! Входи уже!»

 

Такая знакомая кровать, тумбочка рядом... Там еще должен быть крюк в потолке...

Вера подняла глаза и снова застыла, теперь от ужаса: с крюка свисала веревочная петля, а в ней...

«Нет!!!»

Показалось, что собственное горло намертво сдавила веревка. Сжалась, лишая воздуха, ломая шею, убивая... И тут же пропала. Вера едва не рассмеялась от облегчения, от наступившей вдруг уверенности, что все уже позади. Теперь все будет...

Огляделась, и замерла, не в силах выговорить ничего кроме глупейшего:

— Вы?!

 

***

 

— Что ж, значит, вы тоже здесь, — рядом стоял судья Уоргрейв. Но как он тут оказался? Она же закрыла за собой дверь?

Вера растерянно взглянула на него:

— Выходит, вы тоже не умерли?

— Смотря когда... — покачал головой тот.

 

Вера, не отрываясь, смотрела на висевшее в петле тело. Вернее, на ноги — не было сил поднять взгляд выше. Одна туфля свалилась, вторая вот-вот свалится. Мокрый подол юбки — той самой, которую она сбросила, собираясь уплыть с острова...

 

Да, мысль уплыть промелькнула, точно... И тут же пропала: она так устала тогда, что дождаться помощи в опустевшем доме казалось куда лучшей идеей. Выходит, дом не совсем опустел?

 

— Значит, это все время были вы? Вы — хозяин острова?

— Сколько вопросов, мисс Клейторн, — Уоргрейв посмотрел на нее с каким-то сожалением.

— Миссис Ломбард, — машинально поправила Вера, но он и внимания не обратил.

— Сказать по правде, это долгая история. Но ведь у нас теперь много времени. Идемте, я вам всё расскажу, — с этими словами судья вышел... прямо через закрытую дверь!

И Вера, подумав, последовала за ним.


End file.
